Ciega de Amor
by S.L. Shaoran Lover
Summary: Ciega de Amor puede ser interpretado por muchas maneras... Pero estar Ciega y no recordar tu pasado puede volverse un gran problema.¿Podrán Sakura y Shaoran volver a estar juntos como antes? - Secuela de "Mi Obsesión"
1. Y todo empieza asi

"Ciega de amor"

-Capítulo 1-

-¡Abran paso!- grité mientras llevaba en brazos a mi esposa a punto de dar a luz.

-Oh, Señorita Li, se nos adelanto unas semanas.- comentó una enfermera acercándose a nosotros apuradamente.

-Señor y señorita, síganme a la sala de partos.- aclaró guiándonos a prisa hacia dicha sala.

Pero antes me quitaron a Sakura de mis brazos y se la llevaron en silla de ruedas a la sala.

-Dios santo- dije en voz baja.

-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dijo en voz baja controlando su llanto mi querida Sakura.

Le sonreí y tomé su mano mientras corría con todos ellos hasta dar con el lugar. Al entrar la colocaron en una cama y le pusieron una especie de bata color azul. Ella ya se encontraba sudando y respirando agitadamente. ¡Dios! Que daría por que no sufriera tanto.

-Ok señorita, cuando cuente tres puje ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó un doctor mirando a Sakura.

-Mhm- asintió Sakura con cara de asustada.

Yo me acerqué a ella y le besé la sien.

-Ya, no te preocupes mi amor. Yo se que todo saldrá bien, pudiste hacerlo otras veces, claro que podrás con esto.- dije yo acariciándole su rostro.

-Muy bien... 1, 2...3 ¡puje!- ordenó el doctor quien sostenía las piernas de mi esposa.

Y así lo hizo, sufriendo bastante pero lo hizo.

-¡Ya veo la cabeza!- anunció el doctor.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tu puedes!- remarqué mientras sentía como apretaba ella mi mano hasta dejarla roja.

Ella pujó con mucha fuerza y un grito se le escapó.

-Calma, ya mero termina- expliqué mientras miraba a todas las enfermeras a nuestro alrededor esperando ver nacer a mi hijo.

Un llanto se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Sakura cayó rendida en la cama mientras sonreía al ver que el dolor había terminado. Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver a el bebé en manos de los doctores.

-¡Es niña!- Anunció el doctor.

-¿Otra vez niña?- pregunté algo sacado de onda.

En ese momento un molesto sonido me despertó de mi sueño.

-¿Había sido solo un sueño?- me pregunté a mi mismo pues ya era la tercera vez en la semana que soñaba lo mismo.

Creo que ustedes se han de preguntar por que dije en mi sueño "¿Otra vez niña?". Pues verán... yo soy el orgulloso padre de 5 niñas. Así es, 5 niñas: Maaya (Quien es la mayor y es una señorita de 10 años)

Nadeshico y Yingfa (Quienes son gemelas y ambas tienen 7 años.) Sayo (La más traviesa de todas... Un gran dolor de cabeza, aunque aún así la adoro. ¡Ah! tiene 5 años.) Y Rinoa (La más pequeña de 2 años.) A todas las quiero mucho... pero también esta mi mayor amor aquí en la Tierra... Mi adorada Sakura. Vaya, por ella me he vuelto muy cursi...

Déjenme contarles que a ella la he conocido desde que ambos tenemos 9 años y jamás me imaginé que ella terminaría siendo mi esposa.

Bueno ni crean que fue tan fácil llegar a donde ambos estamos, ya que hace 12 años tuvimos grandes problemas con un pelmazo que ya no está en esta tierra y que casi nos arruina la vida a ambos. Claro que toda su maldad se retorno con él puesto que él murió de una forma no muy agradable y mi Sakura y yo nos casamos 4 años después.

Me encontraba acostado en una cama, volteé hacia mi lado contrario esperando ver a mi mujer dormida pero me topé con la sorpresa de que su lugar estaba vació, lo cuál me alerto.

Me levante de un jalón de la cama y exploré la habitación en su búsqueda.

-Bingo.- dije al verla dormida en posición de sentada en el sillón enfrente de la cama.

Caminé unos pasos hacía ella y me detuve en su frente.

La miré. Su rostro expresaba incomodidad.

-Pobrecilla.- susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Creo que fue una mala idea que me acompañara en este viaje de negocios estando a semanas de dar a luz.- concreté mirando su vientre.

A decir verdad, la pobre últimamente a tenido noches pesadas. Su vientre le impide dormir a gusto. Ella me dice que al acostarse en la cama siente que se ahoga.

En ese momento, ella abrió sus ojos débilmente y los fijó en mi.

-Buenos días.- le dije sonriéndole.

Ella me regresó la sonrisa y colocó su mano encima de la mía.

–Buenos días.- contestó débilmente cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

La miré por unos instantes y luego me dirigí al guardarropas.

A los pocos minutos salí listo para irme a trabajar y me encaminé a la puerta pero cierta vocecilla me interrumpió.

-¿Ya te vas Syao-kun?- expresó ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Adoro cuando me llama Syao-kun" pensé mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Así es, tengo que llegar temprano a la junta.-le informé cariñosamente.

-Buena Suerte, espero que acepten tu propuesta- dijo al fin abriendo sus ojos los cuales desplegaron un brillo hermoso.

Me acerque a ella y le bese la sien y luego la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó ella.

-¿Qué?¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-El bebé... ¡el bebé se está moviendo!- Prorrumpió llevándose mi mano a su vientre para que sintiera al bebé.

-¡Es cierto!- dije feliz al sentir a mi bebé... nuestro bebé.

-Syao-kun...- comenzó Sakura.

-¿Si?-le pregunté.

-Extraño... extraño a las niñas.-Comentó Sakura apartando su mirada de mi y emitiendo mirada nostálgica.

-Yo también.- agregué.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien dejarlas con Tomoyo?- preguntó tornando su mirada hacia mi.

-Pues ella se ofreció, además las niñas prometieron portarse bien...- dije ayudándola a levantarse del sofá.

-Espero que Sayo no salga con sus ocurrencias.- dijo Sakura recargándose en mi.

-No, ella prometió que no causaría problemas.- le dije guiándola a la cama.

-Es muy temprano para ti.- le dije mientras la acostaba en la cama.

-Duerme un rato más.- le concluí besándole los labios.

Ella me sonrió con ternura y trató lo más que pudo en acomodarse en la cama.

-Te veré luego.- Dije saliendo de el departamento.

_2 horas después.._

Sakura 

"Te veré luego" esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza.

Al recordarlas siento algo en el estómago... Siento que es demasiado para mi.. ¿Cómo lo explico? Ese sueño de los ojos rojos se presentó de nuevo. Un sueño donde me encuentro sola, parada en la oscuridad y de repente aparece en frente de mi Shaoran. Trato de abrazarlo pero su figura desaparece. Luego escucho voces diciendo "¿No me recuerdas?"

"Al fin te encuentro" "Tanto tiempo" "He vuelto." Al escucharlas me duele la cabeza y caigo desmayada. Y de repente, tras de mi aparecen 2 ojos rojizos mirándome con odio. Cuando despierto siempre doy gracias a Dios por que solo fue una pesadilla... Una pesadilla nada más.

Ese sueño se ha presentado desde... desde que espero a este bebé. Se lo he contado a Shaoran pero me dice que solo es un sueño y que no tema. Pero... he tendido antecedentes de preediciones y bueno yo... yo tengo miedo.

En ese momento escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Servicio al cuarto.- se escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta.

-A...Ay voy.- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama con dificultad.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a una humilde joven la cual vestía uniforme de servicio.

-¿La desperté, señorita?- me preguntó con pena en su voz.

-N...no para nada...- dije mientras la dejaba pasar.

Ella me sonrió y luego miro a sus brazos donde tenía varias toallas.

-¿Cuántas toallas necesitan?- me preguntó.

-Dos, solo dos. Gracias.- respondí mientras caminaba a la cocina para beber agua.

Caminé en la cocina y tomé el vaso pero para un segundo el vaso se me había caído al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Aay!- grite asustada.

-¡¿Qué sucede señorita?!- gritó la jovencita asustada corriendo hacia mi.

-No, lo siento. Se me cayó el vaso...- dije agachándome al suelo y comenzando a recoger los vidrios rotos.

-No,no, señorita no los recoja. Yo lo haré.- dijo la jovencita agachándose a mi lado.

-No, yo le ayudaré.- dije siguiendo en la misma posición.

La chica se me quedo viendo sorprendida, luego sonrió.

-Gracias señorita...-

-Li, Sakura Li.- dije yo.

**-Shaoran-**

Me encontraba en mi junta del trabajo poniendo "atención". Sinceramente "atención" sería lo último que podría hacer en estos días. Si, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando falta poco para que nazca algún hijo mío. Según el doctor faltan 2 semanas para que el bebé nazca...

-Emmm señor Li. ¿Qué piensa de la propuesta de nuestro país?- Me preguntó el jefe de la compañía.

Me levanté rápidamente y lo mire a los ojos tratando de mostrar seguridad.

-Bueno pues nuestra empresa...-comencé a decir pero de repente todo comenzó a temblar.

Un temblor... Un temblor muy fuerte.

-¡Salgan! ¡A prisa!- gritó un joven empresario por toda la oficina.

Todo se comenzó a mover fuertemente y solo buscábamos la salida.

Yo corría junto con la demás gente a salir del edificio. Me lastime al recibir varios golpes por los objetos que caían o se abalanzaban contra mi pero... en lo único que pensaba era en Sakura. ¿Estará bien? ¿¡Estará lastimada?!

**-Sakura-**

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Vamos!- fritó la joven muy asustada.

Trataba de ir con ella pero definitivamente del miedo y del pánico no me podía mover.

-¡Señorita!- gritó la joven cuando cayó un gran pedazo de cemento entre nosotras.

-N...no te asustes...-comencé a decir mientras trataba de controlar mi pánico.

-¡Todo saldrá bien!- dije antes de sentir un gran golpe en mi cabeza y ver todo negro.

**-Joven-**

-¡No! ¡Señorita!- grité mientras quitaba todos los escombros que habían caído sobre la señorita Sakura.

Al descubrirla, la encontré desmayada, pero aún respirando.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- murmuré yo en voz baja mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas sacar a la señorita de allí.

-No se preocupe... la sacaré de aquí. A usted y a su bebé.- le dije como si estuviera escuchándome.

**-Sakura-**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- pensé en voz alta mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Me encontraba en un lugar lleno de puras pantallas transmitiendo diferentes memorias de mi vida... (Este lugar es la memoria de Sakura, sus recuerdos y eso)

-¿Qué está pasando?- me pregunté a mi misma.

Luego mire mis manos... Eran más pequeñas. A decir verdad yo era la pequeña... Tenía el aspecto que solía tener cuando tenía 16 años.

-¡¿Qué...Qué pasa?!- grité de desesperación.

-¡Oh vaya! Miren a quien me encontré.- Escuché decir a una voz detrás de mi.

Del miedo volteé rápidamente y le golpeé en el rostro.

Dios santo... no, no puede ser..

-¡Ouch! ¿Así me saludas después de no vernos por 12 años?- Dijo Samamoto llevando su mano a su mejilla donde lo había golpeado.

-N...n...no tu no puedes estar aquí...tu estas...- contradije con miedo.

-Muerto. Si, lo se... Estoy muerto. ¿Y?- contestó acercándose a mi con cara de maldad haciendo que me cayera al piso del miedo que tenía.

-¿Porqué?- Pregunté llorando del miedo.

-¿Porqué que? ¿Porqué regresé? Nunca me fui chiquilla tonta. Siempre estuvo mi esencia tras de ti y tu estúpido esposo.- Contestó elevando su voz.

Cerré los ojos del miedo y puse mis manos en mis orejas para dejar de escucharlo.

-Segundos antes de morir, le pedí al demonio oportunidad de arruinar tu vida. Tu vida y la de ese Li. Y así ha sido, solo podría intervenir hasta cuando engendraras a tu primer hijo varón. Y ahora ha llegado el momento...-Dijo Samamoto mirándome con odio.

-¡Levantate! ¡Quiero que seas testigo de cómo destruyo tus recuerdos y tu vida!- Gritó con voz de malvado.

-¡No! ¡No porfavor! No me hagas daño.- Pedí entrando en un ataque de pánico.

Pero el me ignoró. Su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar negro y apuntó con ella hacia una de las pantallas, lanzando un rayo negro y quebrándola en mil añicos. Al romperse, mi cabeza me comenzó a doler mucho y me comenzaba a marear.

Repitió lo mismo, explotando otra pantalla y otra y otra hasta que del dolor grité tan fuerte que retumbó por todo el lugar.

Samamoto al escuchar mi grito comenzó a reír y reír. Como me dolía mucho mi cabeza no me podía sostener en pie así que me arrastré hacia los pies de Samamoto y levanté mi mirada hacia él.

-Para, detente por favor.- pedí casi no pudiendo hablar.

-¿Crees que me detendré después de todo lo que he esmerado para este momento? ¡Ja! ¡Ni en tus sueños!- comentó mientras explotaba la penúltima pantalla.

Del dolor me sostuve fuertemente de su pie y deje escapar un chillido.

-P...por favor....de...dete..dente- supliqué débilmente.

-Sakura...- Escuché decir a una voz muy conocida atrás de mi.

"¡Shaoran!" pensé al escucharla.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía me volteé y lo vi parado tras de mi.

-Porfin, la parte que más disfrutaré va a dar comienzo- Comentó en susurros Samamoto.

Me levante débilmente y con todas mis fuerzas corrí hasta él y al tratar de abrazarlo caí al suelo ya que él se desvaneció.

-Sha....Shaoran...- dije aguantando el dolor.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- Escuché decir a la voz de Shaoran.

-¿Porqué te rendiste?- Lo volví a escuchar.

Pero no pude contestarle ya que Samamoto había destrozado el última pantalla y yo del dolor caí desmayada.

**-Samamoto-**

-¡Ja!- dije viéndola desmayada en el suelo.

-Que débil eres.- le dije como si pudiera escucharme.

-Hmm...¿Qué más puedo hacer para que usted nunca vuelva a ser feliz?- comenté volteando su rostro hacia mi.

-Lo tengo... Cegaré tu amor y robaré la esencia de tus ojos.- dije sacando una especie de luz verde del rostro de Kino... es decir ahora señora Li y retirándome del lugar con ella.

Ahora solo falta esperar... Esperar a lo inevitable.

**-Shaoran-**

-¡Busque de nuevo! ¡Encuéntrela! ¡Tiene que estar viva!- Grite en desesperación.

-Lo siento señor... no encontramos el cuerpo de su esposa en los escombros, ni está en la lista de sobrevivientes... En verdad lo siento.- comentó el inspector de seguridad.

-¡No! ¡Revisen de nuevo, tiene que estar viva! ¡Yo se que lo esta! ¡Lo percibo!- grite corriendo a los escombros del lugar pero me detuvo un bombero.

-No puede pasar, esta es un área restringida señor.- dijo viéndome con determinación.

-¡Cállese!- Grite haciéndolo a un lado.

Corrí a los escombros y comencé a escarbar logrando cortarme con ciertos vidrios pero no me importó ¡Sakura tiene que estar viva! ¡Aún percibo su presencia!

Después llegaron 2 tipos y me tomaron de los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ya! ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Sakura!- dije moviéndome histéricamente.

Llego otro tipo con una jeringa y me inyecto un calmante haciendo que sintiera mi cuerpo pesado y comenzar a sentir sueño.

-Debo.... debo encontrar a Sakura.- Fuero mis ultimas palabras antes de quedarme dormido.

Notas de Autora--- ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Pues a mi me esta gustando esta secuela... Los problemas van a estar bien complicados en este fic... Pero alli me las arreglaré para que se soluciones y SS terminen juntos :P Bueno, Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ah, dejen reviews y diganme lo que piensan!

Bye

S.L.


	2. Ciega

**-Capítulo 2-**

-¿Do...donde...donde estoy?-se preguntó una chica embarazada acosada en una cama.

-Señorita Li... usted ha desper...- comentó una jovencita entrando a la habitación.

La chica al entrar se quedó petrificada al ver que los hermosos ojos de la señorita se habían tornado de un verde cálido y pacífico, a un rojo fuerte y penetrante.

-Se...se...señora... ¿Qué le ha sucedido a sus ojos?- preguntó la chica alertada.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué no prende la luz?- preguntó Sakura con tono de desconfianza.

-Señorita Li, yo...- comenzó la joven.

-¿Quién? Perdón pero no se a quién le llama tanto- respondió confundida Sakura.

-¿Qué le sucede? Usted es la señora Li... ¡Sakura Li!- le concretó la jovencita algo asustada.

-¿Yo? Pe... pe-pero ¿¡como es que no lo recuerdo?! ¿¡Qué está pasando?!- preguntó alarmada Sakura comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

"Es verdad, la señorita se golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente en el terremoto...es probable que..." pensó la joven.

-¿¡Donde estoy?! ¿¡Quién es usted!? ¿¡Por que todo está tan oscuro?!- preguntó Sakura llorando imparablemente.

-¿Oscuro? Pero señorita... la luz está encendida...- notificó la joven.

-¿Q...que?- preguntó Sakura endurecida.

**-Shaoran-**

No es normal verme llorar pero... es muy diferente llorar por ella. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porqué ha pasado esto?! Éramos tan felices... me sentía tan feliz a su lado. ¿¡Por qué al destino le gusta jugar conmigo?! No... ¿pero por que me siento tan aturdido si se que está viva? No me importa lo que me digan los bomberos o cualquier otra persona. ¡Yo se que está viva!

Hay un sentimiento que me dice que ella está bien... ¿Y si ese sentimiento es el del amor? Me estaría engañando, engañando por que la deseo viva y a mi lado. ¿Qué tal si todos tienen razón y ella murió? ¿Qué tal si mi vida ya no tiene sentido?

No... otra vez no... las lagrimas se me salen sin sentido alguno. Debo ser fuerte, por mis hijas, por mi familia. Si Sakura está viva, se que la encontraré, por eso no me iré de aquí hasta encontrarla. Viviremos aquí.

**-Sakura-**

-¿Ciega? ¿Y sin recordar nada? No... no puede ser posible- dije empezando a llorar.

-Señorita...- comenzó la chica. –Yo, yo no se que decir pero... lo que si quiero que sepa es que usted cuenta conmigo y que le ayudaré en lo que usted desee...- concluyó.

Se me escapó una sonrisa, aunque no recordaba nada, me sentía feliz de saber que gente me quería y me apreciaba. Eso me daba una esperanza.

-Ven- le pedí con la voz apagada.

Sentí que ella se acercó, alcé mi mano para saber donde estaba y ella la tomó con su mano. Yo al saber donde estaba, la acerque más y le abrasé muy fuerte, empapando sus hombros de lágrimas.

-Ya...- dijo ella suavemente. –Yo se que todo terminará bien...- afirmó.

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir algo... como si alguien mas me las hubiera dicho antes...

De repente una imagen borrosa arribo a mi mente. ¿Era yo? Pero mis ojos se sentían diferentes. Yo estaba con alguien más...un hombre ¿Tomados de la mano? ¿Quién será él?

Un gran dolor de cabeza llegó a mi cabeza. ¡Era doloroso! ¡Muy doloroso!

**-En los recuerdos de Sakura-**

Samamoto vigilaba a la inconsciente Sakura desmayada en el oscuro suelo.

De pronto una de las millones de pantallas explotadas comenzó a brillar.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó él.

**-Sakura-**

-¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó alarmada la joven.

-Mi vientre... me duele mucho.- contesté llevando mi mano a mi vientre y sintiendo a la vida que tenía dentro de mi.

-¡Su bebé! ¡Su bebé ya va a nacer!- exclamó ella.

**-Tomoyo-**

Me dirigí a donde él teléfono timbraba.

-¿Si? Habla Tomoyo- dije esperando una respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ho...hola soy yo... Li- aclaró Shaoran del otro lado de la línea con la voz algo... algo, se le notaba triste.

-¡Hola Li! ¡Qué gusto me da saber de ustedes! ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Ya eres papá por sexta vez?- pregunté alegre, ignorando su tristeza.

Escuché como Shaoran suspiró pesado y después guardo silencio.

-¿Qué...que sucede?- pregunté con miedo.

Él siguió en silencio, como si le costará contestarme esa respuesta.

-Li... contéstame ¿Qué sucede?- pedí.

-...Sakura... verás... hace 2 días hubo un terremoto aquí en "Los Ángeles"... y Sakura...- comenzó algo indeciso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté llena de miedo.

-...El edificio donde estaba Sakura se derrumbo y no sabemos nada de ella... está desaparecida...-completó el haciéndome sentir un dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Sa...Sakura? ¿Pero acaso esto quiere decir que ella está...?- pregunté pero Li me interrumpió.

-¡No está muerta! ¡No lo pienses!- me gritó enfadado.

-Pe...pero Li... Sakura.... ¿dónde está? ¿cómo sabes que no ha muerto?- le pregunté sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Lo presiento- contestó secamente.

-Si...- dije yo algo triste.

Sakura mi mejor amiga está desaparecida y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. Ella tiene que estar bien...

-Escucha- me impero Li.

-Necesito que las niñas empaquen todas sus cosas... se vendrán a vivir aquí conmigo.- me dijo Li con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿A los Ángeles? Pero Li... ¿no crees que es demasiado drástico el cambio?- pregunté pensando en sus niñas.

-...No pienso irme de aquí hasta encontrar a Sakura... es por eso que...- expresó con tristeza.

-Esta bien...- dije agachando la cabeza y mirando una foto mía y de Sakura en su primer embarazo.

-Yo enviaré los boletos de avión y a un servicio que recoja todas nuestras pertenencias y las traiga aquí...- dijo Li rápidamente.

-Está bien... yo... yo les avisaré a las niñas.- contesté triste.

Un silencio invadió el teléfono y cuando me disponía a colgar escuche a Li decirme "perdón" y luego se escuchó que la llamada termino.

-¿Perdón? ¿Pero por que?- me pregunté a mi misma.

-¡Tía Tomoyo!- escuché decir a una vocecita detrás de mi.

Volteé y mire a Sayo con la pequeña Rinoa tomada de la mano mirándome con curiosidad.

-Hola bonitas- les contesté sonriéndoles falsamente ya que en ese momento lo que más quería era llorar por mi amiga. Y al ver a sus hijas... más tristeza me daba ya que tenía el semblante de Sakura.

-Tía Tomoyo... ¿hablabas con mis papás?- me preguntó Sayo cantando.

-Este... hablaba con tu papito, linda...- contesté nerviosamente mientras cargaba a Rinoa, la pequeña bebé de 2 años.

-¿A si? ¿Y como están?- me preguntó.

Ya no quería que me preguntara más... la pequeña, sin saber, me hacia sentir mal... no... no debo llorar.

-Sayo... ¿le podrías hablar a tus otras hermanas por favor? Tengo algo que decirles.- le pedí seriamente.

-Oki doki Tiaki Tomoyoki- contestó con sus juegos de palabras mientras corría alegremente a llamar a sus hermanas.

La miré con melancolía, luego torne mi mirada a la pequeña Rinoa que lucía con sueño y le bese la sien. Luego vi llegar a Sayo de nuevo junto a sus hermanas quienes se encontraban en pijamas.

-¿Qué paso tía? Dijo Sayo que nos buscabas...- preguntó Maaya cepillandose el cabello con sus dedos.

-Por favor siéntense en el sillón.- les pedí señalando el sillón al final del oscuro cuarto.

Y así lo hicieron... en la esquina Sayo, seguida por Yingfa y Maaya y al final Nadeshico.

-Niñas yo...- dije tratando de buscar fuerzas para decirles lo de Sakura y lo de su nueva casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Nadeshico acomodándole el vestido a su muñeca.

-Su padre llamó...-comencé mientras bajaba a la pequeña Rinoa de mis brazos y la ponía en el sillón con sus hermanas.

-papito, papito- dijo Rinoa dando pequeñas palmaditas.

-Y me pidió que les dijera que se irán a vivir allá a Los Ángeles con él...- avisé mirándolas fijamente.

-¿A... a Los Ángeles? Pero Tía eso está a muy lejos de aquí- notificó Yingfa algo sacada de onda.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Qué piensa mamá de esto?- preguntó Maaya.

Yo me entristecí y me voltee hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban las niñas.

"¿Les diré la verdad? ¿Pero que tal si Shaoran no quiere?"- pensé mirando por la ventana de donde se veía la brillante luna alumbrándome el rostro.

-Su madre... su madre... n-no se, n-no hablé con ella.- dije nerviosamente.

-Yo no me quiero mudar- protestó Saayo enojada.

-Ni cho- dijo Rinoa inocentemente.

-Lo siento niñas pero es la decisión de su padre... por favor empaquen sus cosas... su padre sabe lo que hace.- les dije algo tímida.

Las niñas se retiraron algo enojadas... ¿pero como decirles la verdad? Es tan cruel... En especial cuando se trata de su madre... Su bondadosa madre.

-Tía...- escuché decir una voz detrás de mi.

-¿Qué sucede Maaya?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede con mi madre? ¿Por qué cuando te preguntábamos por ella ponías una cara de tristeza?- me preguntó Maaya acercándose a mi.

-No pasa nada... es solo que no quiero que se vayan, es por eso que me entristecí.- le mentí sonriéndole y acomodándole el largo y lindo cabello color ámbar que tenía.

-¡Vamos tía! Tengo 10 años, soy la mayor de mis hermanas... ya tengo edad de que no me traten como niña. Dímelo por favor.- me pidió algo molesta.

La miré a los ojos... esos bellos ojos que hederó de su madre. Verdes profundos y cálidos.

-Maaya... tu madre... tu madre está desaparecida.- le dije mientras trataba de no llorar.

-¿¡Qué!? Pe-pe-pe-pero... ¿Como es posible?... ¡¿Qué paso?!- me preguntó comenzando a llorar.

Yo la abracé y también deje mis lagrimas salir.

-Hubo un terremoto y...- le informé y luego Maaya se abrazó más fuerte, como queriéndome decir que había comprendido.

-Oh Maaya- dije mientras la abrazaba.

**-Shaoran-**

Me encontraba viendo listas de casas en venta o renta disponibles aquí en Los Ángeles. Si, parecía extraño ver a un chino viviendo con su familia en USA...

"¿Cuándo te encontraré Sakura? ¿Cuándo y cómo? ¿Y nuestro bebé?..."-pensé arrugando el periódico.

Sakura, no te preocupes... te hallaré sea lo ultimo que haga, y este dolor que llevo dentro de mi desaparecerá.

**-Sakura-**

El dolor era muy fuerte... ya no lo soportaba.

-Vamos señorita, ya casi termina.- me dijo Suzuki, la joven que me ha estado cuidando desde mi accidente.

Saqué toda mi fuerza y pujé al fin escuchando el llanto de mi bebé...

-Es un niñito, un hermoso niño- dijo Suzuki alegre.

Sonreí, ahora tengo familia... tengo un bebé...

Alcé mis manos para que me diera a mi bebé. Y así lo hizo, sentí un cálido cuerpecito en mis brazos y lo abrasé. Con mi mano palpe su rostro, tenía una naricita muy bien formada, su rostro era tan suave y sus cabellos eran débiles pero delicados.

-Mi bebé...- dije besándole la sien.

Oí como Suzuki se acercó a mi y a él bebé.

-¿Cómo lo llamará?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Shaoran... si, se llamará Shaoran.- contesté acariciando el rostro de mi bebé.

Sentí que ese nombre había sido especial para mi antes de mi accidente. Algo dentro de mi me lo decía y se alegraba al pensar en ese nombre. Mi bebé... Shaoran Li.

Continuará---

Notas de Autora: Qué tal? Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero aquí lo tienen J Espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor déjenme reviews... Ah! y les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews por que son ellos los que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo... Gracias, no hubo review que no me hiciera sonreír :P Jeje... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

S.L. Shaoran Lover


	3. ¿Quien Eres?

**-Capitulo 3-**

Han pasado cinco años, cinco años desde aquel accidente, cinco años desde aquella última vez que la vi, cinco años desde que no la siento, cinco años desde que.. Dios, la extraño mucho. Cinco años se me hace suficiente castigo... ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer este dolor? Fui una buena persona, pues no recuerdo haber herido a alguien. He cambiado totalmente mi ritmo de vida en esta búsqueda. Ahora ya no soy arquitecto, soy doctor. Ahora ya no soy padre sino que madre y padre a la vez. Ahora ya no es ella la que cuenta los cuentos en las noches, ahora ya no es ella la que se encarga de curar dolores y tristezas. Me siento triste pues ella no ha visto lo hermosas que se han puesto nuestras hijas en el transcurso de los años, se ha perdido la primera canción de Rinoa, la primera cita de Maaya, el primer diez de Sayo, la primera vez que Yingfa y Yelan salieron en la obra de tercer grado... mientras tanto yo me he perdido sus sonrisas matutinas, su rostro tan suave, la he perdido a ella... y también conocer a mi bebé... No puedo evitar sentir este dolor... Sakura... ¿Dónde estas? ¡Te extraño!

**-Sakura-**

-Yo también te extraño- dije sin pensar mientras una lagrima mía resbalaba por mi mejilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que de repente...sentí muchas ganas de llorar?- me pregunté sintiendo que más y más lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras mamita?- oí preguntar a Xiaolan desde lejos.

-Oh, Xiao-kun, ya despertaste...-comenté limpiándome las lagrimas.

Oí los pasos de mi hijo acercándose lentamente a mi.

-Mamita... te quiero mucho- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Al sentir su abrazo yo le abrasé también pero después busque con mi mano su rostro y lo hallé empapado.

-¿Por qué lloras? Los niños grandes no lloran.- le dije dulcemente.

Pero él me abrazó más fuerte, al parecer no me lo quería decir y lo respeté por ello.

Nos abrazamos por un rato después nos soltamos lentamente.

Odio estar ciega, ¿qué daría yo por ver el rostro de mi chiquito? Quisiera verlo, quisiera ver a lo que se le llama colores. Si, yo no he sido ciega de toda la vida, por lo menos eso se yo. Pero, el destino jugó muy cruel conmigo y me ha dejado ciega y sin recordar nada. Cada vez que lo pienso siento un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Como si algo me quisiera decir que he dejado a algo o alguien muy importante atrás. Tengo muchas dudas sobre mi pasado... por ejemplo ¿Quien fui? ¿Quiénes eran mi familia? ¿Por qué nadie me ha buscado? ¿Quién es ese hombre que muy constantemente aparece en mis sueños? Me siento tan vacía... Pero tengo que ser fuerte, por Xiaolan, mi pequeñín.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cambiar las flores de la tumba de Suzuki?- le pregunté sonriéndole.

-Si, por unas begonias muy grandes y bonitas.- me contestó el alegremente.

¿Qué quién es Suzuki? Ella es la joven que cuido de mi desde el accidente pero desgraciadamente murió el verano pasado de un ataque al corazón, ella era para mi como una hermana y es por eso que la quiero mucho.

-Bien., ponte tu abrigo y vamos a la florería.- le ordené al pequeño.

-Esta bien.- contestó de mala gana.

**-Punto de vista normal-**

Sakura era considerada una persona de admirar ya que cualquiera que la conociera se sorprendía pues ella tenía el sentido del tacto y de orientación muy desarrollado, era muy difícil para ella perderse. Muchos jurarían que no esta ciega. Pero aun así la discriminaban en los trabajos que había tenido y era frecuentemente despedida por cualquier insignificante error. Sakura y su pequeño, Xiaolan, vivían en una casita muy pequeña y muy humilde y apenas tenían dinero para comer y mantenerse. Pero Sakura sentía que algo muy pronto sucedería y que su vida cambiaría, es por eso que mantenía la esperanza en alto, siempre sonriente y alegre.

**-Shaoran-**

-¡Papi! ¡Papito!- escuche llamar a Rinoa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté saliendo de mi habitación y hallándola sentada en la mesa comedor con un libro y una libreta en sus manos.

-Papá, ¿me podrías ayudar con matemáticas?- me preguntó sonriéndome.

-Si, ¿En que necesitas que te ayude?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-¡Todo! Es que no comprendo nada.- dijo mostrando desesperación.

-Hum, a ver..- comencé tomando su libro y ojeando los problemas que mostraba.

-Mira, es muy fácil... solo tienes que dividir esto y ver si lo puedes simplificar.- le contesté no apartando mi dedo del libro donde estaba el problema.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué todas las matemáticas tienen que ser tan complicadas?- me reprochó trayéndome ciertos recuerdos de Sakura diciendo cosas similares respecto a las matemáticas.

Reí un poco al recordarlo.

-¿De que te ríes papito?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, es solo que me recuerdas tanto a tu madre...- le confesé.

-¿A mi mamita? ¿De veras?- me preguntó contenta.

-Si, y no solo eso sino también tienes su misma mirada.- le contesté acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó mi me miro contenta. En ese momento entráron Yingfa y Yelan a la habitación.

-Detesto a esta Kelly, papá, se la pasa fastidiándome con mi forma de vestir, dice que me visto como hombre...- reprochó malhumorada Yingfa.

-¿Y quien se cree esa tal Kelly para andar criticándote?- le dije yo mientras ella se acercaba a mi.

-No lo se... ¿La niña más popular de el sexto grado?- me contestó Yelan cruzando sus brazos muy enfadada.

-Para nada, ustedes son muy bonitas...- les contesté sonriendo.

-Sea lo que sea ya no quiero volver a la escuela papá, detesto "Los Angeles", todo era mucho mejor allá en Japón. Quiero volver, ¡Quiero volver a Japón!- me contestó molesta.

-Si papá, todo era mejor en Japón. ¡Vámonos de aquí!- me reprocho Yelan.

-No- le dije en voz baja levantándome del asiento.

-Regresaré...en un rato- dije cabizbajo mientras tomaba la chamarra y la bufanda y salía de la casa.

**-Xiaolan-**

No me gusta ver a mi mami triste, siento feo al verla llorar. No me gusta verla así. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle para que se sienta mejor? ¡Ya sé! Un regalo, ¡si! Un regalo. Lo más seguro es que cuando le de mi regalito se ponga muy feliz. Aun que esté cieguita, yo se lo puedo describir mientras ella lo palpa con sus manitas.

-¿Pero que le puedo regalar?- pensé en voz baja mientras me separaba lentamente de mi mamá y miraba al cielo.

De pronto vi a un par de pajaritos color verde con azul volando por el cielo.

-¡Si! ¡Esos pajaritos!- dije mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde ellos iban.

-Cuando se los de a mi mamá se pondrá bien contenta y hasta a lo mejor se le quita lo cieguita- dije mientras corría rapidísimo.

Pero luego me cansé, había corrido bien rápido y pues me detuve.

-Mejor le busco algo que pueda conseguirse más fácil.- me dije a mi mientras me limpiaba el sudor de mi frente con la chaqueta.

Volteé atrás y de pronto ya no supe donde andaba.

-¿Ma...mami? ¿Dónde estas?- pregunté asustado.

Me había perdido y me dominó el miedo... no tuve remedio que llorar.

-¿¡Mamita?!- grite llorando.

**-Sakura-**

-¡Xiaolan!¡Xiaolan! ¿¡Donde estas?!- comencé a gritar asustada no percibiendo su presencia cerca.

Mi pequeño, mi pequeño había desaparecido. Mi bebé, lo único que me queda en esta vida.

-¡¡¡¡XIAOLAAAN!!!-grité llorando cayendo de rodillas.

**-Shaoran-**

-No podemos abandonar esta ciudad. Se lo prometí a Sakura: No irme hasta encontrarla. Es por eso que...- dije en voz muy baja mientras caminaba sin rumbo pero el llanto de un niño me interrumpió los pensamientos.

"¿Un niño? ¿Qué hace un niño solo en esta zona de la ciudad?" pensé mientras me le acercaba.

Me le acerqué y al parecer se dio cuenta pues se levantó asustado y se alejó de mi.

-No te asustes, no te haré daño.- le dije mientras me le acercaba lentamente.

-¡No se acerque! ¡Mi mamá me dice que no hable con extraños!- me contestó asustado.

-¿Estas perdido?- le pregunté sentándome a pocos centímetros de el en el suelo y mostrándole un rostro de preocupación.

Su mirada de temor se cambio a una triste y se empaño de lagrimas.

-Si...- contestó mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Ya, ya... no llores- le dije mientras con mi dedo le limpiaba las lagrimas y dándole una barra de chocolate que tenía guardada para mi.

Él sonrió al recibirla pero después se entristeció de nuevo.

Lo miré fijamente... ese rostro del pequeño... ese niño tenía una aura mágica, débil pero la tenía.

"Lo más seguro es que sus padres sean magos..."pensé mientras miraba con detenimiento su rostro.

Tenía el cabello castaño, se podría decir que así o más claro qué el mío. Sus ojos eran verdes muy intensos y sus ojos eran rasgados como los de china.

"Este niño no era Americano, más bien era de padres orientales." Pensé mientras llevaba mi mano a su cabello y se lo acariciaba.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- le dije cortando su pequeño y silencioso llanto.

-Quiero a mi mamá- me dijo en voz baja.

-¿Dónde la viste por última vez?- le pregunté levantándole el rostro.

-En una... florería- me contestó.

"Aquí en los Ángeles hay muchas florerías..." pensé confuso.

-¿No recuerdas el nombre o algo así?- le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No lo se... tenía una flor muy requete grandota en la puerta.- me dijo haciendo alemanes con sus manos.

-Ven, te llevaré a una que creo que es esa que tú me describes.- dije tomándolo en brazos y colocándolo en mis hombros.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté mientras corría.

-Xiaolan- me contestó.

Reí en voz baja.

-Mira que coincidencia, yo también me llamo Shaoran.- le contesté divertido.

-¡Sugoi!- contestó maravillado el chico.

**-Tomoyo-**

-¿Entonces tu papá salió hace rato?- le preguntaba a la pequeña Sayo por teléfono.

-Está bien, yo le hablo en la noche, adiós.- dije colgando el teléfono.

Suspiré y me senté en la silla a un lado del teléfono.

-¿Ha salido de nuevo verdad?- escuche preguntarme Eriol.

-Si, eso me preocupa... ya han pasado 5 años, y cada vez esta peor.- dije en tono de tristeza.

-Li es terco, el jamás detendré su búsqueda hasta que halle a una respuesta que le diga lo contrario.- me dijo Eriol quien leía el periódico en un sillón frente al mío.

-Lo se pero lo que más me preocupa son las niñas, ellas no se han acostumbrado a la vida agitada de USA...-le comenté triste.

-¿Las quieres mucho verdad?- me preguntó Eriol.

-No las he visto desde aquel día que Li me contó lo de Sakura. Esas niñas para mi significan mucho. Significan mi recuerdo de Sakura.- contesté empezando a llorar.

Eriol se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

-Shh shh... si así lo deseas en esta navidad te puedo llevar a allá para que las visites.- me reconfortó Eriol.

-Pero no puedo dejar las boutiques, y mucho menos cuando las ventas están en su máximo nivel.- le aclaré algo resignada.

-Le podemos pedir a Li que nos las envié unas semanas de viaje.- me aconsejó.

-Si, me encantaría.- expuse feliz.

**-Shaoran-**

-¿Es por aquí, verdad?.- le pregunté al pequeño.

Él sonrió y asintió. Al igual, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre se pondrá feliz al **verte**.- le comenté mientras cruzábamos la calle.

Él niño se hundió en hombros y mostró tristeza. Yo le miré confundido.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré que ella no se te regañe.- le dije guiñándole el ojo pero al parecer no le levanté los ánimos.

Me detuve y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Mi mami..- comenzó.

-Mi mami está enfermita de los ojos y no puede ver... ella no puede ver desde que tengo memoria... y eso no es todo... mi mamita ha perdido la mem...- comenzó a decir el pequeño pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de alguien.

-¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡Xiaolan! ¿¡Donde estás?!- gritaba una mujer a lo lejos.

-¡Mami!- grito el pequeño corriendo hacia ella.

El pequeño llego con su madre y le abrazó por las piernas, la mujer sonrió al percatarse de ello y se hinco y le abrazó con fuerza.

Yo sonreí, perder a alguien, aunque sea por unos minutos, es muy doloroso. Pero al percatarse de que ese ser está bien el mundo se vuelve a pintar.

Me comencé a acercar al pequeño y su madre para despedirme del chico pues tenia que volver a casa a darles de comer a mis hijas.

-Xiao-kun, por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así.- le advirtió la mujer mientras le abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas.

-Mamita- comentó el pequeño mientras recibía los besos de su madre.

"¿Xiao-kun? Ese apodo me... me... Sakura me lo decía." Medité sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y una tristeza enorme al recordar mi sufrimiento.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos y me vio, luego me sonrió.

-¡Mami! ¡mami! Este señor fue el que me ayudo a encontrarte.- comentó el pequeño tornando el rostro de su madre hacia mi.

Ella se torno hacia mi y me sonrió.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando. No, pero si.. pero si esta mujer es... es...

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella haciendo referencia.

-Mi nombre es...- comenzó ella estrechando su mano hacia mi.

-...S-Sakura...- le interrumpí yo confundido.

-Esto...Si- contestó ella confundida.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un son muy fuerte. Era Sakura, ¡Yo lo sabía! Su aura me lo decía. No había cambiado nada durante este tiempo... su voz, su cabello, su rostro... Pero lo más extraño eran sus ojos los cuales no eran verdes sino rojos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estás bien!- le dije muy contento tomando sus manos con ternura.

Su rostro se veía asustado y me arrebató sus manos rápidamente.

-Disculpe pero no se de que me habla..- comentó ella dando pasos para atrás con su rostro en temor y buscando la mano de su hijo.

Ella y el pequeño Xiaolan tomaron manos.

-¡Sakura! Soy yo... Shaoran Li, tu marido.- le dije acercándomele.

-Lo lamento señor pero yo no... yo....-me contestó nerviosa.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella comenzó a marcharse rápidamente.

-¡E-espera!- grité mientras la seguía.

Pero ella no paraba.

-¡Por favor espera! ¡Sakura por favor!- le suplicaba.

**-Sakura-**

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué mi corazón me pide que pare y que regrese con él? No, no debo, lo más seguro es que sea un engaño. Un engaño como los muchos que he tenido.

-Mami...- comenzó mi pequeño.

-Mami detente, ese hombre es bueno- me sugirió mi niño.

De repente sentí una ventisca que me impidió seguir corriendo. ¿Acaso esto es magia? Me pregunté antes de caer al suelo.

Había tropezado y eso me dio desventaja pues el hombre me había alcanzado.

-¡Sakura!- escuché decir al hombre. Traté de levantarme pero un dolor en mi tobillo me lo impidió. El hombre me tomo por los hombros.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme por favor!- comencé a gritar muy aterrada de lo que este hombre me pudiera hacer.

-Calma, por favor calma. ¡No te haré daño!- me dijo pero no le creí.

Xiaolan comenzó a llorar.

**-Punto de vista normal-**

Sakura seguía moviéndose histéricamente para que Shaoran la soltara.

"¿Cómo hacerle para que me crea?" se preguntó a si mismo Shaoran mientras trataba de calmar a Sakura.

De pronto miró su cuello y vio una cadena de oro colgándole de allí. Él la reconoció, era aquella cadena.

-Esa cadena.- comenzó Shaoran.

Sakura seguía histérica y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡La promesa! ¿No la recuerdas, aquella promesa? ¿Aquella promesa que te hice frente a esta cadena?- comentó Shaoran tomando la cadena del cuello de Sakura.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de comenzar a sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza.

Una imagen borrosa se manifestó en sus recuerdos.

Ella, la puesta del sol, la cadenita de oro y un hombres aparecieron. De repente un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Sakura y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Shaoran. 

-¡Sakura!- Shaoran gritó.

**Notas de la autora:** perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que mis exámenes de la escuela más los de japonés se juntaron y me dejaron sin tiempo n,nU pero aquí está... ¿Les gustó como estuvo el encuentro? Espero que si... Ah! Y espero reviews eh? Para que le siga debo recibir por lo menos 7 reviews ok?? Muahaha

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

**S.L. **

**Pd**- aclaración: "Sugoi"- en japonés significa "Fantastico".


	4. Él, tu única llave

**Capítulo 4**

-Sakura...- dije entre suspiros.

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que se desmayó repentinamente, pero aún no logro comprender el motivo. Eso, y muchas cosas que quedaron sin respuestas cuando la volvi a ver.

La había traido a su casa gracias a la ayuda de cierta jóven que conocía a Sakura.

Él pequeño Xiaolang se encontraba dormido en un sillón de la pequeña casa.

¿Pero qué es este lugar? ¿Su casa? ¡Pero si muy apenas tiene espacio! Ella, ni el niño, merecían vivir en este sitio.

Volví mi mirada a su rostro y dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios.

"¡Porfin! ¡Porfin te he encontrado!" pensé mientras le acomodaba su cabello atras de su oreja.

-...Pero sus ojos no eran los mismos de hace 5 años, han cambiado a un color de total contraste a los que originalmente poseía... tampoco... me recordaba...- dije mientras un montón de preguntas parecidas llegaban a mi mente.

-¿...y si ella no es...Sakura?- me pregunté haciendo que un nudo en la garganta se me presentára impidiendome respirar agusto.

Mis ojos se nublaron y un gran dolor se postró en mi pecho. En un momento el dolor sanó al mi mirada toparse con un collar que colgaba de su cuello.

Alli estába, la más grandiosa prueba...su collar...ese collar.

Todas mis esperanzas volvieron al mirarlo. Todavía brillaba de tal forma su color dorado, igual que aquel día que se lo obsequié, pocos años antes de casarnos.

**_-Flash Back de Shaoran-_**

-Vamos Syao-kun ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntaba Sakura mientras le tapaba los ojos con mis manos.

-No comas ansias, ya mero llegamos.- le contesté mientras la hacia caminar hacia cierto lugar.

-Eso mismo me dijiste hace mucho tiempo, y todavía no llegamos. ¿Me estarás haciendo una broma?- me preguntó algo confundida.

-Claro que no...- le respondí algo sacado de onda.

-...mira, ya llegamos.- le comenté destapandole los ojos y revelandole un hermoso paisaje.

-¡Qué bonito!- grito ella maravillada con la vista que teníamos.

¿Pues como no le iba a gustar? Si este lugar era hermoso, tenía un pequeño lago, árboles más altos que cualquier edificio, y una vista a la ciudad imprecionante.

-Muchas gracias, por traerme aquí Syao-kun- dijo mientras me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que me tiró al piso.

-No te preocupes... te traje por que me pareció un lugar muy lindo, y además podré decirte lo de... lo que- comenzé pero los nervios me dominaron.

-¿Eh? ¿qué Syao-kun?- me preguntó con tal inocencia.

En eso mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas y todo mi cuerpo se paralizó.

-No nada, no es nada...- le dije mientras me colocaba en posisión de sentado.

Ella me miró confundida pero despues me sonrió.

-Shaoran, te quiero muchísimo.- me comentó mientras me abrazaba suavemente.

-Yo también Sakura.- dije respondiendole el abrazo.

No sabría decirles por cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero... el sol se fue ocultando hasta mostrar el atardecer más romantico que se pueda dar.

-...Sakura...- la llamé en susurros.

-...dime...- contestó de la misma forma.

-No siento mis brazos.- le hice saber logrando que inmediatamente ella se separara de mi.

-¡Ay! Lo siento- repuso rápidamente con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Reí en voz baja causando que ella se molestara un poco, pero después ella mostró una cara de tristeza lo cual me llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Sakura, que sucede?- le pregunté preocupado.

-...tu me dijiste, hace mucho tiempo, que deberías volver a Hong Kong algún día para el entrenamiento especial que le ponen a los futuros líderes del Clan Li, ¿recuerdas?- comentó mirandome a los ojos con sierto dolor.

-...Si, eso es verdad...- le respondí evitando su mirada.

-¿Y eso cuando será?- preguntó Sakura con sierta insistencia.

No le quise responder, así que giré mi cuerpo hacía el lado contrario del cual Sakura estaba.

-¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Cuando será?!- preguntó algo molesta por mi reación.

-...yo...- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¡Mirame a los ojos! Shaoran ¿Cuando será?- me volvió a insistir.

-...Sakura, yo....yo no puedo hacer nada, los sabios del clan elijen mi destino y...- dije pero el llanto de Sakura me interrumpió.

Sakura estába llorando, lo cual me impresionó y me sacó totalmente de onda.

Volteé a mirarla con sierta sorpresa.

-¿Es pronto, verdad?- preguntó mientras yo miraba como lágrimas cristalinas salían de su rostro.

No pude responderle, me dolía demaciado la verdad.

-Dime, ¿Que voy a hacer sin tí tanto tiempo?- me preguntó denuevo.

-Sakura, no creas que estoy contento con esto.- le contesté limpiandole las lágrimas.

Hubo silencio unos segundos después ella retomó la palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que irte?- preguntó.

-....desde...la siguiente semana hasta Enero.- le contesté sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho.

Las lágrimas de Sakura se profundizaron más.

-¿Qué voy a hacer en tanto tiempo sin tí? ¿A quién le daré mis besos y mis abrazos en tanto tiempo? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin t�?- preguntó después abrazandome con fuerza, como para que no me fuera.

-Es por eso que te traje aquí...- le dije mientras la separaba de mi.

Ella me miró confundida.

De mi bolsillo saque una cadena dorada con una estrella también de ese material colgándole.

-Es...es hermosa.- dijo ella sorprendida al verla.

-Esto... esto es lo más cercano que te puedo dar a un anillo de compromiso... este collar te lo daré para que sepas las ansias que tengo para volver a verte y lo tanto que significas para mi.- le hize saber mientras le ponía el collar.

-Shaoran yo te amo... y siempre querré estar a tu lado...- dijo ella mientras tomsba mi mano y le daba pequeños besos.

-Sakura... te prometo que cuando termine mis entrenamientos, nos casaremos, nos casaremos donde tu quieras y como quieras.- le comenté esperando recibir un "si" de su parte.

- Si, ¡si! Claro que si, te esperaré cuanto sea necesario.-afirmó Sakura con emoción.

-Y yo esperaré cada momento para volverte a ver. Siempre te amaré- le respondí cerrando con un beso.

-**_Fin del flash back-_**

-Y aún lo hago...- dije en susurros mientras le miraba con amor.

Mi mirada cambio de direción hacía el pequeño que dormía en un sillón cerca de mi.

¿Xiaolang, cierto?... como yo.

(N/A: recuerden "Xiaolang" y "Shaoran" es lo mismo pero lo escribo diferente para diferenciarlos ¿ok?)

Lo miré fijándome en más detalles. Su cabello, su rostro... todo...

Algo indiscutible de un "Li" es que todos tienen un pequeño lunar atrás de la oreja izquierda... de esa forma era algo fácil saber si un niño es un "Li" o no.

Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué al pequeño tratando de no levantarlo de su sueño. Miré, y alli estaba... un pequeño lunar atrás de su oreja.

-Mi... ¿mi hijo?- dije sintiendo un aire de felicidad rodeandome.

-Así que por fin fue niño...- dije feliz mientras lo miraba.

A simple vista se veía el parecido del niño con Sakura, y al parecer también poseía una aura mágica. Era débil pero aún asi se sentía.

Volví mi mirada a Sakura quien seguía desmayada y me acerqué a ella.

-Estarás bien... ¿Verdad?- le pregunté esperando que despertara.

Tenía tantos deseos de volverla a besar. Pero algo en mi me decia que todavía no era tiempo...

****

**-Sakura (entre sueños)-**

**-...Sakura...-** escuché a alguién hablarme entre la obscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté esperando que alguien me respondiera.

- **人り****(hitori)-** dijo la voz.

- ¿Una persona? ¿Pero quién?- exclame esperando escuchar una respuesta.

**-****さくら　の　きもち****(Sakura no kimochi)-** volvió a hablar la voz.

-¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Pero que tiene que ver mis sentimientos en esto?- pregunté algo nerviosa.

**-Si deseas que tus sentimientos no desaparescan y recuperar todo aquello que perdiste hace 5 años, acude a aquel con aura fuerte y con sentimientos hermosos cerca de ti...- **continuó la voz.

-¿No... desaparescan? ¿¡Pero por que desaparecerían?!- pregunté alarmada.

-**Él es tu única llave hacia la luz. Aquel que dice tener algo contigo, aquel que dice que te ama.**- dijo la voz.

-¿Aquel que dice que me ama?... ¿Acaso...?-pregunté siendo interrumpida por la voz.

**-Aquel que acabas de conocer, es mucho más para tí de lo que tu piensas...-** concluyó la voz ya no volviendo a ser escuchada por mi.

De repente sentí todo mi cuerpo paralizádo y atado con muchas cadenas de fierro.

-¿Por qué...?¿Porqué no puedo moverme?- dije en susurros apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pero de repente una aura verde me liberó de las cadenas y una sombra con forma de un hombre se presentó frente a mi.

No se por qué pero mi corazón saltaba de gusto al verlo presente y mi cuerpo corría hacia él con alegría. Cuando llegué a su lado y toqué su hombro... mis ojos se cerraron, no sin antes escucharlo decir mi nombre con felicidad.

-"Esa voz... ya la he escuchado antes..."-pensé antes de quedarme totalmente dormida.

**-Shaoran...-** escuché decir denuevo a la voz.

**-Shaoran-**

Alguien tocó la puerta sacandome de mis pensamientos... Estába algo indesiso de abrirla o no, ya que no es mi casa... pero terminé abriendola, revelando a una señora como de la tercera edad con rostro molesto.

-¿Si?- le preginté esperando saber su motivo de visita.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Con la que quiero hablar es con Sakura!- de hizo saber con tonó no agradable de su parte.

-Sakura no está en condición para abrir la puerta, perdone... ¿qué se le ofrece?- le pregunté tratando de ser amable.

-¿¡En condiciones?! ¡Ja! Que no me salga que por su disque "amnesia" no me va a pagar los 7 meses de renta que me debe.- dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Amnesia?- pregunté en voz baja.

-"¿Sakura tiene amnesia? Pero ¿como?"- pensé algo desconcertado.

-Aja.- afirmó la señora causando que me confundieramas.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué no me va a pagar porque por estar ciega se le cayó el dinero y no lo encuentra? No me hagas reir.- Dijo con ironía.

Ese último comentario me cayó mal e hizo que me molestará mostrandome impaciente con la señora.

-Disculpeme señora pero esos comentarios son de muy mal gusto...- le hice saber con tono enojado.

-Pues esta es MI vecindad y tengo derecho a hacer los comentarios que se me plascan.- dijo la señora esta.

-Si, pero usted no tiene derecho de hacer sentir menos a los demás.- le dije.

-¡Ah! Con que no tengo derecho ¿Ah?- me retó.

-"Se a donde quiere llegar esta señora"- pensé despues suspirando.

-Escuche usted señora...-comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

-Señorita Amalia, para su mayor información.- me aclaró.

-Lo que sea... ¿Cuanto dinero le debe Sakura?- le pregunté sacando mi billetera.

-Pues no lo se... 7 meses de renta es mucha plata ¿Sabe?- dijo mientras se veía las uñas.

-¡Deme una cantidad! ¿¡Quiere?!- le contesté molesto.

-Esta bien, unos... 35000...-contestó sintiendose orgullosa.

Firme un cheque con aquella cantidad y la señora facinada se fue a su departamento.

****

**-Sakura-**

-...¿Quién estába en la puerta?- pregunté.

-No, no era nadie especial.- me contestó.

Por un momento pude sentir como mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil y perdía el equilibro, ya estába lista para el impacto con el suelo pero sentí unos cálidos brazos tomandome para no caer.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces de pie? Debes descansar. También tu tobillo, lo traes inchado.- me dijo el hombre preocupado.

-Lo lameto, no se preocupe.- le hice saber mientras mis mejillas se calentaban.

-"¿Por qué me siento asi cuando estoy con él?"- pensé algo aturdida.

-Por favor no me hables de "usted", hablame de tú. Y me llamo "Shaoran".- dijo Shaoran haciendome sentir incomoda.

-Perdone pero me siento incomoda... Lo lamento...- le dije escapandome de sus brazos.

Pude sentir que el hombre se sintió triste por mi comentario pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Me tengo que ir...- dijo el hombre.

-Usted descanse y relajese... no se ezfuerse mucho y no salga de casa, confie en mi, soy doctor.- me aconsejó.

-Pero tengo que ir a trabajar...y...-comencé.

-Tengo que conseguirle de comer a Xiaolang...- finalizé suspirando.

-No se preocupe por eso, de eso me encargaré yo, si usted esta de acuerdo. Pero por favor descanse.- Me contestó haciendome sentir algo extraño dentro de mi.

-No se moleste, enserio.- le pedí.

-No es molestía, se lo aseguro.- me contestó con sierta alegría.

-...Además... usted significa algo muy valioso para mi, querida Sakura.- me comentó con un tóno que me hizo sentir algo inexplicable en mi estómago.

-Nos vemos.- dijo él, seguido por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-"¿Algo valioso?"-pensé.

-¿Pero que siento? ¿Por qué me hace sentir así un completo extraño?- me pregunté a mi misma aún sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA_**: ¡Perdón por mi laaaaaaargo retraso! De verdad estoy muy apenada... pero con esto de la navidad, de los examenes, que mi compu (donde escribo los fics) se hecho a perder... Les pido perdón por mis errores ortograficos, es qué esta compu no los corrije. Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón!!

Bueno, prometo seguirle a mi fic lo más pronto posible ok?

Les deseo lo mejor y que tengan un FELIZ año nuevo.

Para que le siga... 10 reviews ok?

Atte: S.L.

**_ACLARAMIENTOS:_**

**-****人り****(hitori)**- significa "solo una persona" ó "persona" que da lo mismo.

**-****さくら　の　きもち****(Sakura no kimochi)- **significa "Los sentimientos de Sakura" pero como aquí se le estába hablando a Sakura, es como si le estuvieran diciendo "tus sentimientos".


	5. YA NO ME IMPORTAA JEJE ADIOOOS A TODOOOS...

Sakura recupera MILAGROSAMENTE de un dia para otro la memoria y se queda con Shaoran y sus hijas y viven felices para toda la vida. **FIN**

Hola a todos

Quiero avisarles que no planeo seguir esta historia, lo siento pero simplemente la inspiración no llego y mi fanatismo a Sakura disminuyo notablemente… esto es un adiós pues empezare de 0 con otra cuenta y otros fics…

Si les interesan fics de : Full metal alchemist o Inuyasha pues buenas noticias ya que de esas series haré ;)

Bueno se que ahorita ya me odian muchos fans de sakura por no seguirle al fic pero ni modo así es la vida :P


End file.
